


All of Me Loves All of You

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: my gifts for HD Owl Post 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chef Harry Potter, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary OC, Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: “You’ve got to eat too,” Harry murmured when his plate was clear. His eyelids were drooping, and Draco smiled down at him with far more sappiness than he’d dare express in front of anyone else.





	All of Me Loves All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).



> This is written for HD Owl Post 2018. All the thanks to my wonderful beta C!!
> 
> This is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written XD I hope you like it!

Louise’s watch beeped, breaking the comfortable quiet that had been in the shop.

“Nine o’clock, Mr. Potter. Should I go close up the front?” they asked Draco, not glancing up from the book they were reading.

“Mmm, yes, go ahead. You can clock out as soon as you’re ready, I think I’ll be here a bit. I’d like to finish checking the new shipment of wizarding formal wear before I leave for the night.”

“All right, sir. Have a nice night, tell your husband I said hi.”

“I will,” Draco called as he heard them close the door to the storeroom.

Half an hour later, Draco reluctantly emerged from the labyrinth he called his storeroom. He would have loved to spend another few hours fussing over the new designs--the only way to know whether the men’s dress robes were more appealing organized by type of collar or cut was to do it one way and then the other, so he could see how each looked, of course--but he needed to get back home. Harry was working that 3:15pm-10:00pm shift he loathed, and Draco wanted to surprise him with food when he arrived.

* * *

His feet hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, and he had dealt with so much bullshit today he was considering taking an extended vacation. Very extended.

In his two years of working at the cafe, he had never once had a single customer want to complain to the cook during any shift except the merlin-damned 3:15-10. Something about it was just plain cursed. 6.75 hours instead of 7, someone always cut their fingers, someone always dropped something, a customer always wanted to complain to everyone they could force to listen. Working it was the perfect way to spoil your day and wind yourself up so tightly you couldn’t sleep that night.

Yes, Harry loathed that shift with every fiber of his being. But he was going home now, to the man he loved, and tomorrow would undoubtedly be a better day. The worst was over now.

A crack of apparition later and Harry was sliding his key into the front door. He let out a sigh as soon as he stepped inside and shrugged his coat off, hanging it on the rack.

There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Draco couldn’t cook to save his soul, but he could stick frozen meals in the oven without a problem. Harry smiled a bit, knowing how much Draco hated to do even that much in the kitchen. He must be trying to cheer Harry up a bit.

“Do you want me to set the table?” Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. Draco turned and smiled at him.   
“Not tonight. Go ahead and settle on the couch,” he suggested. Harry raised an eyebrow in question but continued on to the living room.

Tragically, relaxing was beyond Harry at this point. The couch was soft and plush and trying to swallow him up, but he sat stiff as a board while he waited for Draco to put the finishing touches on dinner. He loved Draco, he really did, but he didn’t want a fancy dinner right now. He wanted to fade out of existence.

“All right,” Draco announced, smiling softly as he rounded the couch into Harry’s view. He held a plate full of food in each hand. Harry smiled weakly in return, and unenthusiastically took the proffered plate.

“Wait a moment,” Draco murmured. Harry glanced up at him sufferingly. “Oh, don’t give me that. Here, set down your plate.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly as Draco sat down and pulled Harry into his lap. A moment later Draco began to knead his shoulders, and he moaned.  _ Oh _ . Well, he could make a detour and have a massage before becoming one with the void. If he must.

Before long, Draco rolled off Harry’s shirt and treated him to a full-on back massage. Merlin, bless his husband’s skilled fingers. They were good for many, many things.

Once he’d reduced Harry to a pile of mush, Draco leaned him back against the couch and scooped up a forkful of Harry’s rice, batting away Harry’s hands when he tried to take it. He smiled lazily as Draco fed him forkfuls of dinner, deciding to reschedule his trip to non-existence altogether.

“You’ve got to eat too,” Harry murmured when his plate was clear. His eyelids were drooping, and Draco smiled down at him with far more sappiness than he’d dare express in front of anyone else.

“I will, love. Go ahead and rest your eyes for a bit--I’ll wake you when I’m finished.” That sounded good. Harry meant to say so, but ended up just smiling a bit as he nodded off.

* * *

“Harry? Harry, wake up darling.”

“Mmmmm. Five more minutes.” Draco’s chuckle vibrated through Harry’s body for a moment before he felt himself suddenly becoming airborne.

He squawked and tried to sit up, but when his eyes shot open, he saw that his departure from the couch was due to Draco’s having lifted him up. He was carrying Harry in his arms out of the living room, toward their bedroom. Harry smiled, falling a little more in love with this wonderful man he’d married.

“Would you like to take a shower?” Draco murmured.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, nuzzling into Draco’s neck.

Their home had a gloriously unnecessary bathtub. It was big enough to remind Harry of the Prefect’s Bath back at Hogwarts, with golden leading and ornamentation on the faucets, drains, siding, tiling—even the towel racks were decked out. The way it screamed, “We have money!” was a stark contrast to the modesty of the rest of the house, but Harry was endlessly glad that they’d decided to invest in the bathroom like this.

Draco quietly hummed as he situated Harry in a corner of the bathtub, bustling off to get the taps going and set all of the charms for temperature and bubbles, and to grab whichever potions he felt like using tonight. Harry was nearly boneless after the massage, and let his head lull against the side of the tub as he fondly watched his husband’s arse.

Once he was pleased with his preparations, Draco stripped and joined Harry in the nearly full tub. He tenderly unclothed Harry, wadding his clothes into balls and tossing them across the bathroom into the basket. Harry started kissing lazily across Draco’s chest as he washed Harry’s hair. The potion he was using smelled lovely and his hands kneading Harry’s scalp felt even more lovely.

During the next hour, Harry drifted in a blissful place, half between waking and sleeping, distantly aware of Draco’s washing him with an intimate fervor.  _ Merlin, he loved Draco _ , he thought as a lovestruck smile stretched across his face. Draco chuckled when he caught sight of it, smiling down in return and pressing a tender kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Ready to get out now, love?”

“Mmhm.” Draco laughed at Harry’s slow blinking and silly smile, lifting him up and out of the bath and setting to drying them both off.

The next time Harry came back to awareness, they were already tucked up in bed. Draco was humming to himself again as he sat cross-legged atop the sheets next to Harry, swiftly brushing out his hair.

Harry watched him for a moment—he loved seeing Draco with his hair down almost as much as he loved seeing him at peace like this.

“Hey,” he murmured, causing Draco to glance over at him.

“Hey,” he returned. “Go to sleep, you’ve had a long day. I’ll join you in a moment,” he added, eyes softening impossibly more.

“Nhhh.” Harry made a small grabbing motion for Draco’s hairbrush. Lifting an eyebrow, Draco passed it over.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but a minute later Harry had arranged himself such that he was curled against Draco’s back. He had full access to Draco’s curtain of hair and began to slowly, softly brush it. He started at the tips, inching his way up toward the roots, drawing out the process as long as he could manage, and enjoying every moan and hum he milked from his husband.

Once Harry had smoothed out every tangle and reduced Draco to a similar state of bonelessness as himself, he tossed the hairbrush onto the floor to the side of the bed, startling a chuckle out of Draco. A bit of coaxing brought him securely under the covers with Harry.

As he drifted off to sleep for good, happily tangled up in Draco’s limbs, Harry smiled once more. He continued to love him more with every day that passed.


End file.
